The Door To Light
by Vixan-Sama
Summary: Ok not the best at summaries so yea It a cross over with Zelda and Kingdom Hearts Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I'm rewriting all of my chapters due to shortness, spelling it…and grammar errors, and SariaxLink4ever for forever bothering me about… So here we go. CHAPTER ONE :D **

"Hey, did you guys ever wonder where that door leads to?"

Sora, Riku, and Kairi, all around the age of five, were in the cave on Destiny Island. Kairi and Sora were busy drawing on the walls and Riku was leaning against the wall, well, being Riku.

"I once thought it lead to a Land of Chocolate…" Sora idiotically replied.

"No seriously guys!" Riku said ignoring Sora's lack of brains, "This could be what we've been looking for! This door could lead to a WHOLE different world!" He used his arms for emphasis.

He stood up straight and began pacing back and forth between where he was and where they were drawing.

"Just think about everything that could be there," He began with a wondrous look on his face, "new places to explore, new people to meet, and riches beyond our wildest dreams!" He said stopping in one place.

"It would at least be better than this dump of a floating rock." He concluded, putting his hands in his pockets and kicking a rock, which flew toward Sora's head and simply, knocked him out.

"Oops. Well there goes another twenty brain cells." He said distracting Kairi from her work.

"Riku, you really need to stop doing that," Kairi groaned, obviously annoyed, "if you want to know where it leads so bad, why don't you go see for yourself?"

"You know what? I think I will!"

He walked over to the door and reached out, only THEN to figure out that the door had no knob.

"Uh there is no knob."

"Gee really?" Kairi said sarcastically, "Here try this." She tossed a pocket sized plastic card to him.

"Thanks!"

He slid the card in the edge of the door and it flew open.

"All right guys! I'll be back soon!"

He walked in and the door quickly slammed shut behind him. The noise woke Sora up and he was soon staring at a terrified Kairi.

"Dude what happened? You look like Riku just got sucked into an alternate dimension or something."

"We are SO grounded!"

**All right! How'd you like it? Plz review and tell me how I did. Thanks! ^_^ Ps. I know it isn't THAT long but bare with me here. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm redoing chappie 2 so…… Enjoy! :D**

Zelda was walking towards the castle with Impa after running away from the castle for at least the fifth time this month. Impa was rambling on about how "a proper princess should never run away" blah blah blah.

"You don't know the kind of dangers there are out there, Zelda… Zelda? ZELDA! Are you even paying attention?!"

"Oh… Yeah. Sorry…" _Yeah not really_ she thought

"Just don't leave my sight until…" Zelda ran off. "Zelda!"

Zelda ran toward a tree with Impa following close behind.

"Look over there Impa!" Zelda said while pointing at a boy about her age lying under the tree.

She ran over to him and knelt at his side.

"We HAVE to take him back to the castle with us!"

"Well… Are you sure he's not, you know, dead…?"

"He's breathing Impa." Zelda replied sternly.

"I wonder how long he's been out…"

"_I _wonder when he'll wake up!"

As if on cue, his eyes fluttered open.

"Wh- where am I?"

"Hyrule, silly." She said laughing.

"Where's my island?"

"The ocean is about ten miles that way…" She pointed behind her with her thumb.

"What about Kairi? And Sora!"

"I've never heard anyone by that name in my life, and I'm the princess!"

"Well _someone _has a very inflated ego…"

"Obviously," Impa said before things got ugly, "he's not from around here."

"I already told you! I'm from the islands!"

"We can figure that out later. For now, I'm going to get a horse to take everyone to the castle." And with that, Impa warped away.

"So who are you?" Zelda asked the boy.

"I'm Riku. You?"

"I'm Zelda, the princess of Hyrule."

"So you really ARE a princess huh?"

"Yeah." She said blushing.

"Oh… Cool…" He groaned. "Do you have anything to eat?"

"Sure." She reached into her pocket and soon the cloth engulfed half of her arm.

"Whoa…" He said incredulously. "How did you do that?!"

"Kokiri magic." She pulled out an apple. "Here ya go." She said handing it to him.

"Kokiri eh?" He said taking a bite. "Who's that?"

She rolled her eyes. "You mean who are they? They are a race of children who never grow up."

"That sounds like the life." He replied laughing.

"There's Impa." In the distance a figure was moving towards them.

"Who's that?"

"My nursemaid. She's been taking care of me since I was a baby."

"What about your mom?"

"She died when I was a baby."

"Oh…"

"It's ok."

"Ok kids, get on. We need to be back before dark." Impa said once she got there.

"So where are we going." Riku asked

"There." Impa said and pointed at the castle.

"Wow," he exclaimed, "this is gonna be good."

**Chapter 2 redone!!!! Whatever :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Zelda! Wake up!" Riku said shaking Zelda.

"I'm up, I'm up!" She groaned as he kept shaking her, "Ok you can stop shaking me now!!"

"Oh.. right." He let go of her, "Sorry but you were going to miss breakfast..."

She stood up, stretching, "Why didn't you wake me up when you woke up?"

"Well.... I was gonna but you were talking in your sleep...."

"I... what?"

"Oh relax nothing too personal... just where this was hidden" He held up her diary.

"Riku!!" She reached for it turning red.

He pulled it out of reach. "Too slow!" He ran to the other side of the room.

She ran after him. "Riku that has private stuff in it!"

"All the more tempting to read" He tried to run to the other side but he felt a pull on his leg and was yanked onto the floor. "What the heck!" He looked at Zelda to see that she was holding the end of a chain in her hand the other end wrapped around his ankle.

"Now give me my diary!"

He looked from her to his ankle again, "How did you do that?"

"Impa taught me, now..." She put her hand out "My diary please"

He put it in her hand. "Can you take the chain off now I think I'm losing circulation"

"Sorry I'm used to training on scarecrows..." She brought the chain back to her. "Well can you leave so I can change?"

"Right. I'll be downstairs" He stood up and left the room. "Dang that chain hurt.." He walked down to the dining room to see Zelda already there. "Zel you've gotta stop doing that!"

"Sorry I got done changing in like thirty seconds so I warped down... But don't tell Impa I did I'll get grounded... Again..."

"Fine but we're going walking when we're done eating." He sat next to her.

"Where are we walking to?" She said pouring a glass of apple juice.

"A place that might seem familiar..." He took her glass.

She rolled her eyes then got another cup. "If it's the lake or mountain, no."

"No it's about ten miles away from the ocean." He said smiling.

"... Where I met you?"

"Maybe.."

"Impa won't let us."

"Yes she would, actually." Impa said walking in with two plates with eggs and sausage and setting them down in front of them. "You just have to promise to be back before lunch."

"Ok.... but why before lunch?"

"One because your the princess, Two it's lunch, and three you two are only ten."

"Fine...." Zelda said as she finished her eggs. "Riku hurry up and finish."

"I'm done now." he swallowed what he was chewing.

They left the castle and started out toward the field.

"So why the sudden urge to go out here?"

"Not sure something in my brain is telling me to go here so I figured I'd bring you."

"Ah..." She kicked a rock which hit a tree causing an acorn to fall.

"Whoa... Deja vu..."

"Uh if you get deja vu that easy we might need to make sure your not insane."

"I'm not insane" he stopped at few feet past where he was found "This is what was calling to me..."

"A... palm tree?"

"No... a.. paopu?"

"A what?"

"This tree... it's the same kinda that was on the islands... Someone told me that if two people share one of the fruits their hearts become connected... And something about being in each other's lives or something like that..."

"Sounds like a load of frog guts if you ask me."

"Ok wanna try one then?"

"Sure why not"

"Ok hang on" He started to climb up the tree.

"Well are there any?"

He slid down the tree holding a star shaped fruit in his hand "One.."

"Ok we split it."

"Zel... You sure about that?"

"Yes I am."

"Fine," he broke it in half and passed her half "Girlfriend" he smiled then took a bite.

"It tastes good."

"So you do agree with the girlfriend part right?"

"Yes" She finished the half then walked over to the tree.

"What are you doing there aren't anymore up there." He stepped next to her.

"I know" She reached into her pocket then pulled out a metal spike.

"What's that for?"

"This" She pressed the spike to the tree and carved a heart then put Zelda in the upper half "Here" she set the spike in Riku's hand "Your turn."

"Ok.." He carved his name, then gave the spike back to Zelda.

"We might wanna head back..."

"Yea. I'll race you."

"Ok. Ready. Set. GO!" They ran back to the castle.

"Ok that's one to zero" Zelda said as they sat down in the courtyard to catch their breath.

"Only cause I had a head start."

"Yea well I'll get back at you for that" She fell backwards. "I'm tired now"

"Me too. But we might wanna go inside" As though on cue it started to pour down raining. "Come on!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her so she was standing then they ran inside.

"Why is it that when we want to stay outside something always happens?"

"Who knows but I'm s-sleepy..." He said trying to cover a yawn.

"Me too." They started up the stairs.

"Hey Zel?"

"Yea?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to him then kissed her "Sleep well." He walked into his room.

Smiling Zelda went into her room.

**Wow this took forever...**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Zelda was sitting on the windowsill, eating an apple, and watching the rain.

"Zelda?" Impa came up behind her sounding worried.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me dad is sick again?"

"No it's Riku, I can't find him anywhere!"

"What?" She dropped her apple.

"He wasn't in his room or in the kitchen."

"Did you listen to see if he was in the bathroom?"

"Yes and he's not. I asked all the guards they say he never left the castle."

She didn't wait around to ask another question and ran up to his room. _There's got to be a note,_ she thought as she flung the door open. She went straight to his desk but there was nothing. _He wouldn't just leave. I know he wouldn't. _She ran back down the stairs then out the front of the castle.

"RIKU? RIKU!" She fell to the ground and started crying. _He did leave... But why?_

"Zelda!" Impa ran over to her and picked her up. "There's nothing you can do about it in the pouring rain." She took her inside and set her down on the couch. "Now wait here while I go get you a blanket and something hot to drink"

_Riku.. Why did you leave. Did I do something wrong?_ As she thought, more and more tears fell.

Impa walked back in. "Zelda please stop thinking about it ok?" She put the blanket over her "Here drink this" She passed her a cup of warm milk then sat next to her.

"Impa.. Why would he leave?"

"I'm not sure but he must of had a good reason."

"I... I wanna be alone..." She got up and ran to her room slamming the door, then she pulled her diary out and began writing,

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't belive it. Riku's gone. I don't know why and no one knows how. I just don't get it. After everything that happened yesterday he just left. My heart feels like it has a tug on it, trying to pull me somewhere. I feel like I can cry forever. I need someone to blame... but I can only think of blaming myself... I decided I'm not going to leave my room for a while..._

_Zelda_

The next day she didn't leave her room, or the next, or the next one. On the fifth morning she went down to the front gate and was stopped by Impa.

"Zelda where are you going?"

"Walking."

"I'm coming with you."

"Can I please just go alone?"

Noticing the look in Zelda's eyes, "Yes you can."

"Thanks.." She started out to the field._ Which way was it? _She headed past a few trees then stopped dead. _The leaves are gone._ She was looking up at the paopu tree. Walking over to the trunk she looked it over. _It's gone... _The place where the heart had been was scraped over. _Why would Riku do that?_ She turned around and ran back to the castle.

**Ok slightly diffrent than the last time but it works so :P**


	5. UPDATE AGAIN

Ok once again I've been distracted and lost all my work on a new chappie so I've had to start it over (the chapter)

Hopefully I'll have it up soon


End file.
